Usuario:Rygalber
~(·-·~) Bienvenid@ a mi sensual Perfil (~·-·)~ Pues empiezo diciendo que el tipo de videojuegos que más me gusta es el de los RPG´s, como se puede intuir por mi nombre XD. Aún así, he jugado a algunos juegos de otros géneros. Puedo decir que soy "algo" Gamer, normalmente me paso alrededor de 3 horas diarias jugando algún juego (Teniendo en cuenta que el día tiene 24 horas y yo duermo unas 7-8, 3 horas de juego tampoco es tanto). Si termino uno (Normalmente intento completarlos al 100% sin usar guía, aunque termino usándola porque no soporto estar más de media hora atrapado en una parte en la que no sé que hay que hacer), al día siguiente empiezo otro, así de simple xD. Como es de suponer, he jugado muuuuchos juegos. Sagas favoritas= #Dragon Quest #Final Fantasy #Tales of #The Legend of Zelda #Golden Sun #Metroid #Pokémon #Kingdom Hearts |-| Lista completa= *Saga Dragon Quest **Esta parte la puedes ver en la Introducción. *Saga Final Fantasy **Final Fantasy I & II: Down of Soulds **Final Fantasy III **Final Fantasy IV **Final Fantasy V **Final Fantasy VI **Final Fantasy VII **Final Fantasy IX *Saga Tales of **Tales of Phantasia **Tales of Destiny **Tales of Symphonia **Tales of Eternia **Tales of the Abyss *Saga The Legend of Zelda **The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess **The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D **The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D Master Quest **The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword **The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds **The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks **The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past **The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures **Link´s Crossbow Training *Saga Metroid **Metroid Prime Trilogy (Engloba 3 juegos de la saga) **Metroid Prime Hunters **Metroid Fusion **Metroid Zero Mission *Saga Golden Sun **Golden Sun **Golden Sun: La Edad Perdida **Golden Sun: Oscuro Amanecer *Saga Pokémon **Pokémon Negro 2 **Pokémon Rojo Fuego **Pokémon Esmeralda **Pokémon Platino **Pokémon Diamante *Saga Kingdom Hearts **Kingdom Hearts Re:coded **Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories **Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Otros **Chrono Trigger **Lufia II **Terranigma **Super Smash Bros Brawl. **Super Smash Bros para 3DS. Intenté hacer la lista lo mayor ordenada posible. Como podrás ver, he jugado tanto juegos de la antigua SNES como de la 3DS. La verdad es que el 75% de todos estos juegos han sido jugados con Emulador. :v Además de un "poco" gamer, también soy un "poco" otaku. :v Normalmente, al terminar un anime, también leo el manga, para conocer más en profundidad la historia. En la lista enumero los animes que he visto y, además, le doy la nota que, según yo, se merecen, aunque es opinión personal. *Code Geass (Mi favorito :3) 10 *Death Note 10 *Neon Genesis Evangelion (Si aún no lo has visto y lees en algún foro que es un anime super chungo de entender... créeme, es cierto xD) 10 *Shingeki no Kyojin 9.7 *Elfen Lied (Mucho mejor el manga que el anime, especialmente el final) 9.6 *Shiki 9.6 *Bleach 9.5 *Dragon Ball 9.5 *Fairy Tail 9.5 *Mirai Nikki 9.2 *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood 9 *Highschool of the Dead 8.5 *BTOOOM! 8.5 *Another 8 *Sword Art Online 8 *Claymore 8 *Detective Conan 7.6 *Tokyo Ghoul 7.5 *Gokukoku no Brynhildr 7.5 *Ao no Exorcist 7.5 *Tales of the Abyss 7 *Danganronpa: The Animation 7 *Deadman Wonderland 7 *Blue Dragon 6 Generalmente me gusta todo tipo de música, simplemente porque en todos los estilos suele haber al menos una canción que me gusta. Aún así, el género del que más escucho música es del Dubstep. No solo escucho Dubstep, si no que también algunos otros estilos electrónicos (diréis que todos son iguales, pero no es verdad e_e), como el Electro, Electro-House, etc. También escucho estilos como el Dance y el Hands Up. De vez en cuando me da por escuchar Rap. e_e Sí, estilos como el Dubstep no son más que ruido, pero yo los escucho y punto :v *No confundas mi Personalidad con mi Actitud... mi Personalidad es quien soy, mi Actitud depende de quien seas tú. *+Ordena tu habitación!!! -Mamá, ¿No sabes que el tiempo pone cada cosa en su lugar?. *No sirve de nada que escribas la contraseña rápido para que yo no la lea y sin darte cuenta la estés escribiendo en el nombre del usuario. *+Pro-profe profe!! -Dime +Puedo ir al baño? -Ehh y porque no fuiste antes? +(Pensamiento: porque antes no tenía ganas y ahora sí tengo porque no controlo mi cuerpo viejo imbécil!) es que se me olvidó... *+Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. -Doctor, sigo insistiendo en que deberíamos anestesiar al ciego antes de operarle a corazón abierto. +Tonterías. *+Profesor, el examen será fácil, ¿no? -Sí, para los que han estudiado + ._. (Pensamiento: Me está discriminando D:). *+Oye! ¿Que tal el accidente? -¿Que accidente? +No me jodas que has nacido con esa cara :O *Ley de vago número 65248624832: eres tan vago que no leíste el número. *A veces veo niñas de 11 años escribiendo es sus estados "quiero despertarme y verlo a mi lado". Tranquila, los peluches no se moverán de ahí. *+Eres mi droga. -¿En serio, cariño? +Por supuesto que sí, me cuestas mucho dinero y estás arruinando mi vida. Maldita!!! *+Mamá, si algún día dependiese de una máquina para vivir, quisiera que la apagases. -Como quieras, hijo... +Mamá, el router no!!!